Just Breathe
by OOOOOOOOOOOOOm
Summary: Lovino is angry, Spain is sick of it, but they're still in love. If you know the song "Breathe" by Michelle Branch, you should have a somewhat good idea of what this is about.


**A/N: Hey there! This is my first author's note. ^^ I've wanted to write one on all of my fanfictions but for the longest time I didn't know how and then once I learned I just always forgot to do it. But this one I needed! Basically it's just to say "LISTEN TO 'BREATHE' BY MICHELLE BRANCH!" because this fic is based off of it and I guess you don't _have _to listen to it, but you have to at least know that this is my fic for that song and I used a LOT of the same lines as are in the song. So...yeah. I guess that's all I had to say. No more random babbling to do. :( ENJOY! THANK YA FOR READIN'!**

* * *

><p>Spain stopped the car in the middle of the empty road. He'd been driving for an hour now and he didn't feel any better. The rain poured all around him, making it hard to see through the windshield.<p>

Before he'd gotten in the car, he'd been home with Romano. The younger man had been angry as usual, yelling about everything the Spaniard seemed to do wrong. Antonio was in love with the man though, so he'd kept trying to get through to Romano, but to no avail.

_È stupido, idiota bastardo! You're driving me fucking crazy!_

That was the last straw for Antonio. He walked out the door and got in the car, Lovino yelling at him to get the hell back there.

Spain just shouted a single question out the window as he drove away. "If I'm keeping you away, then why should I stay?"

Neither of them meant to say those things, but it didn't seem to be something they could help, so why even bother any more?

Antonio breathed in.

_1...2...3... _He slowly exhaled, counting to ten. He had so much to say to Lovino, so much to tell the love of his life. He just wanted to truly let him in, let the man become a permanent part of his life. He'd even been considering proposing…

The Spaniard took another deep breath. Everything would be okay. F he'd just breathe, everything would be alright.

Spain thought back to the ring he'd bought. It was a beautiful silver band. It would have looked so handsome on Romano. Last night he'd pulled together a romantic little dinner and he was close to taking the ring from his pocket, but he'd hesitated, too scared of saying how he felt. The next moment, Lovino had gone from happy to disappointed, of course having found something to complain about. The perfect chance had faded right before him. He wondered if the other man had even noticed…if he realized that Antonio was waiting to see the love returned in his eyes. He kept giving more and more time, but it seemed that the longer he waited, the more Lovino's eyes showed hostility.

But it couldn't be that bad. He had to remember everything that was good. The times that they'd sit on the couch together and their comfort was enough to fill the space between them and remind them that no matter how far apart they were, their love would connect them. They were connected now, even though Spain was an hour away.

Antonio smiled. It was all alright. He pulled out his cell phone and called his love. It was dark now as he began to drive home, but he whispered into the silence. "Please pick up, Lovi. I need you to hear me. Really hear me this time…"

The call went to voicemail, but the man continued to call, never giving up hope. He didn't get an answer until he was just pulling up to the house.

"What do you want?" Antonio could tell that Romano had been crying.

"Lovino, I love you. I love you so much. I want to give you every piece of me."

The man had gotten out of the car and was hanging up the phone as he opened the door.

Lovino had been facing away, but when he heard the door, he turned around with a confused look, slowly closing his cell phone.

"Lovi, I love you," he continued to repeat himself. "I want to give you every piece of me. I don't want to keep anything form you. I love you."

"Antonio-"

The mentioned man walked straight up to his one and only love, going down on one knee. He didn't even remember grabbing the ring, but he instinctively knew it to be in his pocket, so he produced it to the man he cared so much for, opening the lid so the light could reflect off of it, making it shine.

Lovino gasped, his eyes widening. "Antonio…"

"I love you, Lovino. Will you marry me?"

The Italian was silent while he struggled to comprehend his current situation. "Y-Yes. Yes, Antonio, I'll marry you. I love you, too."

Lovino smiled. As it turned out, smiles are contagious, making the two grin at each other as Antonio stood up and hugged his lover, kissing him passionately.

Spain pulled back softly, enjoying the sparkle in Lovino's eyes as the ring was placed gently onto his finger.

"I love you so much, Lovi. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I hope you do. I don't know if I could handle an entire life without you. I could hardly stand those two hours you were gone." After a couple moments of just smiles, Lovino looked ashamed. "I love you, Antonio. I'm sorry I've treated you so bad."

Antonio shook his head. "It's alright Lovi. I love you and you love me. We'll find a way to be alright."

And they would. They'd marry each other, leaving nothing but love between them. They'd breathe like one, their love connecting them.

As it turned out, that hour of Antonio driving in the rain had done a lot for them and if the two men learned to just breathe sometimes…everything would be alright.


End file.
